


в комнате с белым потолком

by RaeDeniz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDeniz/pseuds/RaeDeniz
Summary: сонгфик по обикину (вейдервану?), который обязан был рано или поздно появиться на свет.ау, в котором оби-ван после крупной ссоры с энакином провоцирует пожар в его доме, и, считая выжившего энакина погибшим, сходит с ума и решает понести добровольное наказание.перенесено сюда с фикбука, писалось под наутилус помпилиус - я хочу быть с тобой
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	в комнате с белым потолком

_"твое имя давно стало другим,  
глаза навсегда потеряли свой цвет,  
пьяный врач мне сказал, тебя больше нет,  
пожарный выдал мне справку, что дом твой сгорел,  
но я  
хочу  
быть  
с тобой"_

От него осталось только одно воспоминание - мерзкий, тяжелый, тошнотворный, невыносимо горький запах дыма в сочетании с оглушительным треском огня.

Неумолимая стихия, красивая только издалека и на эстетичных картинках. Оби-Ван, конечно, всегда осознавал, что столкнуться с огнем в непосредственной близи - не дай бог. Но все равно смотрел на бешеные языки пламени всех оттенков оранжевого - почему про красный цвет говорят, что он огненный, если огонь оранжевый, и даже ближе к желтому? - и не мог оторвать взгляда. Говорят, на огонь смотреть можно вечно. Как и на воду.

В доме, за считаные минуты превратившемся из основательного здания с высоким фундаментом и целыми тремя кирпичными этажами в пепел, на который было тяжело смотреть даже случайным прохожим, он знал каждый угол. И внутри, и снаружи. Знал даже лучше собственного особняка на соседней улице. Наверное потому, что в своем доме ему не хотелось рассматривать каждый плинтус, каждую щель между досками паркета, каждую царапину на глянцевых поверхностях кухонного гарнитура. А здесь хотелось. Хотелось впитать в себя атмосферу настолько, чтобы она вошла под кожу, как катетерная игла. И ввела в его организм что-то такое, что сделало бы их однородной массой. И Оби-Ван остался бы в том доме навсегда.  
И сгорел бы вместе с ним дотла.

И не было бы белых потолков.  
Не было бы серого пейзажа за окнами, который так хорошо соответствовал интерьеру комнаты, этой страшной комнаты с белыми потолками, что ни разу не бросился в глаза, как будто здание городской психиатрической специально было выстроено с расчетом, что окна палат будут выходить на эту серую уличную муть. В этом чудилась какая-то логика, словно это был тонкий технический расчет специально обученных людей. Ему нравилось думать так. Он давно привык к мысли, что все было предрешено.

Что это не он, своей собственной рукой, в здравом уме и твердой памяти чиркнул спичкой. Что противно вонючую жидкость из бензобака своей же машины он слил тоже не собственноручно. Это не он, это кто-то другой его, Оби-Вана, руками. Ему было легче поплатиться за чужие грехи, чем признать свои. Быть наказанным ни за что создавало светлый образ безвинного страдальца, предполагавшего произношение его имени с придыханием и должной жалостью в голосе. Не той снисходительной жалостью, которой мы одариваем бездомных на улице, нищих в переходах, с невнятным мычанием просящих хотя бы горстку мелочи - Кеноби никогда таким не подавал, считал, что заработать даже пару копеек можно только честным трудом, да и вообще, все там давным-давно куплено, в переходах этих - а жалостью, смешанной с благоговением и какой-то непонятной благодарностью, словно он расплачивался за грехи всех живущих на земле. Ему не хотелось признавать себя преступником. Он малодушно предпочитал светлый страдальческий образ.

Он всегда был хорошим. Правильным в чьих угодно глазах. В глазах семьи вплоть до дальних родственников, в глазах соседей, в глазах даже случайно прохожих - у него даже аура была конформного порядочного человека. Он никогда не стремился к этому образу нарочно - оно получалось само собой и оттого этот статус был особенно ценен, как предначертанная сверху роль. Хорошо быть положительным героем. Любые выпавшие на твои долю страдания можно пережить, если ты будешь знать, что в конце все равно победишь - не физически, так морально, и твое имя все-таки будут произносить с благоговением, пусть даже и с легким оттенком жалости, приближающей тебя к статусу тех самых продажных нищих в переходах.  
Наверное, поэтому он и смог чиркнуть спичкой.  
Он не привык держать себя в руках.  
Он привык к тому, что идет по проторенной тропе, озаренной золотым светом откуда-то с небес. Он никогда не был на грани, никогда не одергивал себя, не бил по рукам, чтобы неосторожно не поломать чью-то жизнь, а заодно и свою - впрочем, и поделом бы тогда, чужую все же жальче. Никто не будет жалеть преступников.  
Ему не могло прийти в голову, что опыт ходьбы по лезвию однажды ему пригодится. Ему не могло прийти в голову, что его биография, создавшая ему безупречную, сияющую до блеска репутацию однажды убьет в нем, собственно, человека. Обладателя той самой биографии. Чья репутация в один прекрасный момент разобьется до мелких осколков, как брошенная на твердый кафель фарфоровая тарелка. Такая же блестящая и так же безвозвратно утерянная за долю секунды.  
И нет больше порядочного человека и гражданина Оби-Вана Кеноби.

Никто не ожидал. Он сам не ожидал. Наверное, сейчас не один его знакомый оглядывается назад и думает, мол, ну как же так. Ну он не мог. Ну что вы, нет. Он не может быть виновен. Какой строгий режим, вы с ума сошли. Нет, это он сошел с ума. Все сходится, так и запишем.

"Он просто болен. Он невменяем. Я прикажу его публично высечь."

Времена казни Христа давно прошли, поэтому высечь, конечно, в фигуральном смысле. Высечь железнодорожными путями за окном, по которым ровно в час дня и час ночи проносился с подрагивающим гулким ревом высокоскоростной поезд. Высечь каждой трещинкой на отвратительно белом потолке, высечь мягкими квадратиками, которыми были обиты стены, как будто он и в самом деле был похож на буйного - а ведь с того самого момента, как спичка выпала из его рук, Оби-Ван даже не дернулся, даже не попытался оказать сопротивление, и смотрел все куда-то перед собой, в вечность. Высечь колючей проволокой, которое было обнесено мрачное каменное здание, построенное из такого же кирпича, как и тот, на соседней улице. Кирпичи, которых больше нет. Кирпичи огненного цвета, с горькой иронией отдавшие себя огню. Только цвет здесь темно-серый. Только фундамент площе и темнее. Только в два раза ниже белые потолки.

Энакин, в отличие от Оби-Вана, не отличался хорошим вкусом. Пределом его эстетических пристрастий были минималистичные картинки, где-то хаотично подцепленные и замусоленные уже тысячами таких же как он. Всеобщая одержимость черными и бежевыми оттенками. Бежевыми. У Оби-Вана это был любимый цвет. Он даже немного ревновал. И в то же время был рад, что их что-то сближало. Положительного героя с блестящей репутацией и эту темную лошадку, у которой опыта ходьбы по лезвию было хоть отбавляй.

Первым, на что обратил внимание Оби-Ван, встретив Энакина, были его холодные, похожие на старый дорогой хрусталь серо-голубые глаза.  
Голубой цвет глаз всегда ассоциировался у Оби-Вана с чем-то светлым, с ангельским нимбом над головой, с крыльями за спиной, с заранее зарезервированным еще при жизни местом в раю. Собственное отражение в зеркале этому лишь способствовало.  
Не может быть у человека с безупречной репутацией другого цвета глаз, кроме благородного голубого. Не может у человека с благородными голубыми глазами не быть безупречной репутации и крыльев за спиной.

Крылья Энакина были иссиня-черными.  
Как у ворон, которые теперь с истошным карканьем скакали под окнами, в которые был вечно обречен смотреть Оби-Ван.  
Как березовый уголь, который Кеноби почему-то любил тайком подъедать в детстве, осторожно вынимая из старой, полуразвалившейся деревенской печи, стараясь не испачкать сильно пальцев. И проглатывал быстро-быстро, чтобы не запачкать языка, который от угля мгновенно становился черным и еще несколько дней предательски свидетельствовал о приеме обладателем языка березового угля внутрь. За поедание угля строго наказывали, как и за расцарапанные коленки и локти, порванную куртку, лишнюю четверку в дневнике. Его с детства учили быть идеальным. С детства учили не допускать и мысли о том, что он может вырасти не _таким_. Не взлохмачивай прилизанной с утра прически, из-за которой снова вынужденно встал на десять минут раньше, обходи все весенние лужи и брезгливо морщись на тех, кто с веселыми криками кидается в самую их глубь, и ради бога, не смей залезать на дерево.  
Оби-Вану повезло не родиться с бунтарской натурой.  
Повезло с раннего детства суметь как можно бережнее взять эту сияющую фарфоровую тарелку, и с тех пор терпеливо годами натирать ее до еще более ослепительного блеска.

Чтобы одной маленькой спичкой из коробка с отпечатанными по бокам картинками васильков за рубль двадцать разбить ее вдребезги.

Огонь взялся мгновенно, за секунду преодолев расстояние от незамысловатого шиферного забора до невысокого кирпичного дома по заботливо проложенной бензиновой дорожке. Оби-Ван делал все с несвойственным ему холодным расчетом, хотя позже клялся и божился, что все содеянное - следствие затуманившегося внезапно рассудка. Абсолютно внезапно, чего никто не ожидал. Просто, наверное, он устал быть идеальным.

Кеноби завидовал Энакину, который и не знал, что это такое.

Который ловко, за несколько секунд мог скрутить самокрутку тонкими пальцами с вечно сбитыми костяшками, которые Оби-Ван любил осторожно трогать по ночам, желая яростно поцеловать, но боясь сделать больно. Они провели вместе всего несколько ночей, но для Оби-Вана это была целая вечность. Он никогда не был тем подростком, который, поддавшись гормонам, находил себе кого-то такого же, кого гормоны одолевали не меньше, и предавался с ними всевозможным грехам у кого-то на квартире или же в машине, если ничьи родители не свалили по санаториям или курортам. А теперь наконец ощутил, каково это. Наверстал упущенное. Всего через несколько ночей они расстались и больше не были вместе подростками никогда. Оби-Ван принял это как должное. Наверное, тогда еще не был психом. Просто поклялся себе не забыть ни одну из этих ночей в малейших подробностях никогда-никогда, как бы не одолевал его старческий маразм - приближающийся кризис среднего возраста заставлял неизбежно задумываться и о таком. Но вряд ли Кеноби смог бы забыть, как наклонялся в полной тишине, затаивал дыхание, протягивал руку, гладил по свежим царапинам и ушибам, в очередной раз полученным где-то или за что-то, а может, даже вопреки. Только очень осторожно. Он всегда боялся сделать больно кому-то, но никогда не боялся, что кто-то сделает больно ему. Не привык к этому ощущению, к этому страху. Энакин, наверное, привык. И именно поэтому тоже не боялся. Энакин олицетворял собой смелость, но не ту, которая в пыли и крови на поле боя, а ту, которая появляется, когда нечего терять. Не потому что все уже потерял, а потому что ничего и не было.

Энакина не учили быть хорошим. Энакин не стремился жить, ему хорошо было просто выжить. Ему хорошо было заварить говяжий доширак, от одного запаха которого Оби-Вана мутило. Доширак оставлял на керамической посуде жуткие желтые следы, но Энакина не волновал потом вопрос, что он вообще съел. Энакин вливал энергетик в черный кофе, мог плеснуть туда же водки или выпить прямо из горла. Мог скурить три пачки за день. Мог сделать розочку из бутылки и пойти на пятерых. Мог выживать на косарь месяц. Мог все что угодно. Он не был хорошим в глазах соседей, у него не было работы в городе, до которой он бы добирался на дорогой иномарке.  
"Все как у людей".  
Энакин был не как у людей и не обращал на это никакого внимания, чем не мог не злить таких, как Оби-Ван, не заставлять их подсознательно задумываться, а что, разве можно жить по-другому? Разве это не был наш осознанный выбор? Разве свобода - не швейцарские часы, тройная система сигнализации на воротах, не бассейн в форме авокадо и не гараж на две дорогие машины?  
Оби-Ван сначала злился, а потом стал благодарен. Если бы не Энакин, он бы и не узнал, что такое настоящая человеческая свобода.  
Наверное, он слишком заигрался в нее.

Вместе с Энакином появился кофе. Не тот кофе в бумажных стаканчиках с эмблемой старбакса, который Оби-Ван брал каждое утро перед работой и иногда в перерыве, ругался мысленно, когда попадался незнакомый бариста, написавший его имя с неправильной буквой или без дефиса, неужели так сложно запомнить? а густой, черный-черный, с противной густой жижей на дне из старой металлической турки, покрытой потертостями и с закоптившийся изнутри крышкой. Энакин знал, что привыкший к старбаксу Оби-Ван терпеть не может эту горькую дрянь. Это ему, Энакину, было абсолютно привычно этим кофе и завтракать, и ужинать, и иногда обедать, в сочетании с такой же мерзкой самокруткой или же - в исключительных моментах! - каким-нибудь парламентом. Немногим вкуснее самокрутки, но хотя бы вид нормальный. Как у всех. Как на картинках. Эстетичных картинках с пинтереста.  
Ради Оби-Вана Энакин научился добавлять в эту медленно вскипающую жижу мед. Или сгущенку. Или сахар. Или же все вместе. Именно пока варится, а не постфактум, чтобы не осело на дне и не смешалось с мерзкой жижей. Отвратительное явление. Это было главное правило - когда пьешь кофе из турки, надо уметь предугадывать, когда кончился мерзотный кофе и начнется еще более мерзотная жижа. Энакин давно умел, Оби-Ван научился не сразу. Но все же научился. Но ни за это, ни за мед и сгущенку так ни разу ни разу и не сказал Энакину спасибо.

Оби-Ван никогда не женился и даже не думал об этом. Он не был женоненавистником, вроде бы как даже наоборот, уважал и понимал женщин, как, по их собственным признаниям, не делал никто из мужчин. Но женщины играли в его жизни роли только друзей. Вернее, подруг. Верных, хороших подруг, на которых можно положиться. Обратиться за помощью, попросить совета, взять денег в долг, но не более того. Кеноби не раз сталкивался с многогранностью слова подруга в отношении него. Это твоя подруга, да? Как там твоя подружка? А вы с ней там что, она типа твоя подруга? И все с непрозрачным, отвратительно плавающим на поверхности похабным подтекстом. Оби-Ван не искал себе оправданий. Пусть думают что хотят.

Когда в его жизни появилась Падме, жизнь перестала быть прежней. И не потому, что раньше он таких не встречал. А потому, что Падме была первая женщина, которая пришла в его жизнь, когда Оби-Ван уже делил эту жизнь с Энакином.  
Раньше он и не знал, что такое ревность. Не знал, что такое щемящая боль где-то в груди, когда видишь, как он и она отдаются друг другу, наслаждаются друг другом, а ты готов разорваться на части изнутри от этого зрелища и от этого осознания, и вовсе не потому, что тебе нравится она.

Раньше он и не знал, что очередной паршивый мудак, который за спиной той, с которой лежал в чистом поле и смотрел на звезды, целует блондинку из клуба, похожую на девушку легкого поведения, и теперь ей уже шепчет на ухо клятвы в любви, может выглядеть так мерзко. Это всегда выглядело для него мерзко, но раньше он мог пройти мимо. А теперь этим мудаком оказался его родной Эни. Которого он так осторожно трогал по ночам, боясь ненароком причинить боль.  
Теперь это Энакин причинял боль направо и налево.

У Падме никогда не было двух дурацких косичек и тем более короткой стрижки. Она с самого подросткового возраста привыкла ходить со взрослыми прическами, замысловатыми, которые приходилось долго сооружать перед зеркалом, подтыкая шпилькой то тут, то там, и в ярости растрепывать руками и спешно распускать, когда что-то не получалось. Опять опоздает, опять выговор. Но лучше выговор, чем дурацкие простые две косы или, еще чего не хватало, унылый хвост.  
У Падме были высокие, гладкие узлы на голове и жгутики-косички от висков, который вели к этим узлам тонкими прямыми дорожками. И гардероб из винтажных блузок, шелковых сарафанов и коротких широких брюк, ведь она не признавала бесформенных мешков-толстовок, даже джинсы почти не носила.  
У Падме была коллекция золотых подвесок и аккуратные конспекты.  
Падме была.

У Энакина были черные шмотки на все случаи жизни, мягкие кудри и хрустальные, холодные серо-голубые глаза.  
Энакин тоже был.

По мнению ученых, сгореть заживо - самая страшная смерть. Оби-Ван не хотел спорить с учеными, но не раз думал о том, что его собственная участь была гораздо страшнее. Участь _смотреть_ на эту самую страшную смерть. Самую страшную смерть его самого дорогого, наверное, человека. Человека, который никогда бы не бросился бежать от внезапно напавшей банды гопоты. Которого приходилось подкидывать от бара до дома и следить, чтобы не стошнило в машине. У которого всегда находилась в карманах зажигалка, возможно, даже не одна, и который почему-то постоянно громче всех щелкал своими длинными тонкими пальцами.  
Которого однажды застали не там и не с теми. Не с той. Оби-Ван, с детства одетый в белое пальто, не терпел грязи. Не терпел предательств, подстав, измен. Даже если предавали, подставляли не его, и изменяли не ему. И еще, наверное, он слишком ценил дружбу. Особенно с женщинами.

Больше всего на свете Оби-Ван боялся, что совершил ошибку. Что оправдания Энакина были правдой. Что он не виноват. Что Кеноби полез не в свое дело.  
Почему ему, не привыкшему решать проблемы даже кулаками, пришло вдруг в голову запачкать белое пальто гарью и едким дымом?  
Не мог сказать никто.  
Ни следователь.  
Ни врачи.  
Ни господь Бог.  
Ни он сам.

Кеноби не досмотрел жуткую пляску смерти до конца. Может, потому, что не смог, но скорее всего все же потому, что скрутили. Но он точно знал, что Энакин уже где-то там, на небесах. На том самом месте в раю, которое когда-то было зарезервировано за ним, за Оби-Ваном. Им всегда было не по пути.  
Слишком поздно.

***

Энакин не был мертв.  
Точнее, нет, не Энакин.  
Была живая масса, замотанная во много слоев и местами даже не очищенная от копоти. Долго, муторно, лишние страдания, уже без разницы, почему. Был монотонно, ровно, но все равно казалось, что нервно пищащий аппарат. Были безжалостно отсеченные циркулярной пилой обугленные конечности, которые уже не послужили бы ему никогда, зачем уже нужны эти голые кости с ошметками кожи, как на запеченной в духовке куриной ножке. Были вытекшие противной слизью глаза, те самые, хрустальные, серо-голубые. Ангельские глаза. Была выжженная дотла гортань и трахея, и всунутая вместо нее пластиковая трубка, врезанная грубо, впихнутая прямо внутрь. Насильственная смерть? Нет, насильственная жизнь.  
Никогда не встанет, никогда не протянет своему убийце руку. Никогда не взглянет ему в глаза. И не потому что не захочет. Глупая и страшная ирония.

Если бы это был выбор, он предпочел бы умереть прямо сейчас. Но за то, что когда-то было Энакином, теперь всегда будет решать кто-то другой. Свободу у него отняли не вместе со зрением, не вместе с конечностями, а вместе с этим выбором. С естественным правом человека как на жизнь, так и на смерть.  
На ИВЛ ведь даже не задохнешься.

***

Оби-Ван давно потерял грань между сном и реальностью. Наверное, по-другому и не бывает, когда твоя суточная доза колес превышает средний объем твоей суточной дозы еды за всю жизнь. Он закрывал глаза и каждый раз, каждый раз видел перед глазами этот коробок с васильком и эту чертову спичку. Каждый раз заново делал этот нравственный выбор.  
Не в пользу спички.  
А потом просыпался и понимал - это было не взаправду. Взаправду он все-таки чиркнул. Прерывистый вздох, иногда крик отчаяния, впрочем, не очень громкий, у него уже не было сил больше кричать. И снова сон. И снова единственно верный нравственный выбор.

Ни скамья подсудимых, ни разрушенная внутренняя мораль, которая так бережно взращивалась внутри него долгие годы не способны были свести его с ума.

Он хотел быть с Энакином. Во что бы то ни стало. Плевать, с идеализированным образом свободного ото всех цепей и оков вольнодумца или же с реальным, мерзопакостным, которому никогда не отмыться от того, за чем застукал его Оби-Ван... плевать!  
Он хотел быть с ним. Быть подростками вместе. Отдаваться своим телам и использовать их как средства достижения самой заветной цели любви между двумя людьми. Хотел осторожно гладить его по гематомам. Везти домой пьяного до соплей. Просить зажигалку. Хотел трогать мягкие кудри. Вот этими самыми пальцами, которые он не раз пытался себе вырвать, поломать, искусать до крови, занести заразу, чтобы их отрезали ко всем чертям. За то, что эти пальцы больше никогда не дотронутся до Энакина. За то, что именно этими пальцами он совершил такое простое, обыденное и маленькое движение - сколько раз в отсутствие зажигалок спички выручали их, когда нужно прикурить или зажечь свечи, если по всему поселку снова вырубили свет! - ненавязчивое движение, которое поломало для них двоих все их никчемные, в общем-то, жизни.

В один прекрасный момент он снова закроет глаза. Увидит перед собой коробок и спичку. Медленно впитывающуюся в землю жидкую прозрачную дорожку, блестящую искрами на солнце.  
Посмотрит на головку спички ярко-малинового цвета. Чиркнет. И бросит к своим ногам.

И где-то по разные части города, в двух разных больницах, у двух разных существ с контрастно разным цветом крыльев одновременно остановятся сердца. Они посмотрят вокруг, несмело взглянут друг другу в глаза. Помолчат, прося прощения и великодушно прощая. Потом несмело протянут друг другу руки. Схватятся крепко-крепко. И тогда уже точно будут вместе.


End file.
